Firefly
by citrus luver
Summary: Years later, Yuugi still wonders if his love still hates him as he reminisces on his past. Short drabble.


Title: Firefly

Author: Citrus Luver

Warnings: spoilers, angst

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Challenge Theme: School Assignment

Summary: Years later, Yuugi still wonders if his love still hates him as he reminisces on his past.

Word Count: 509

----------------------------------

Author's Note: Another short drabble challenge for pharaoh's hikari mailing list. Man was this fic hard to get under 510! I had to edit this puppy like 10 times before it fit in the word count. Oh… yeah…this fic is very AU. Not only that… but I have redefined all logic in this fic. The setting in during winter, but there are fireflies.

----------------------------------

A full moon radiated in the Domino's sky. Wind blew though the sky… tiny snowflakes fluttered through the air covering the land, frosty white. A dim light shone out of the top most floor of a small two story game shop. The shadow eighteen-year-old could be seen… hovering over an ancient cherry table.

The boy sighed… dripping his pen back into the ink tray. Another late night, a pile of work waited to be completed. He reached over for the dictionary. His brow furrowed as he read the word "dream".

What a cruel assignment! The essence of dreams…

After all, according to his doctor… that's what his life is… had been… dreams. A small bell's tinkle disturbed him again. A flicker of light caught his gaze. He immediately sat up; opening the windows… a small insect fluttered in… its wings hindered by the weight of snow. It landed on his desk… shaking it off. The boy drew a breath… his eyes mist. He watched the insect struggle… attempting to live…

Just like… his other… his love…

They said everything was a figment of his imagination...

_"Aibou, look!"__ A strong baritone voice called… breaking the silence. His aibou replied not… deeply immersed in the book he was reading. "Aibou! Aibou! Look… it's snowing."_

_"Huh?" Yuugi looked up. "Oh… I'm sorry mou koi, but I really have to finish this book. It's due tomorrow. Jii-chan will kill me if I fail something else."_

_"But Aibou!"_

_"Please koi… really…"_

_A small pout formed on the other's lips. He leaned over on the window sill... watching the beautiful snow cascade onto the ground. Beautiful… innocent and holy… the pharaoh drew a breath before looking at his aibou. _

_If only things didn't have to change… if only they hadn't given up on dueling…now… now Yuugi had to study. Now… he had to learn to run the game shop. Now… he could no longer stack off…instead he was expected to function in this society… not defeat psychotic people out to get him._

_The other sighed… gazing deeper and deeper into the night sky. A flicker of light distracted him… a small buzzing… a small bug… and the pharaoh grinned as he opened the window… letting in the night air… letting in the bug. _

_"Aibou…"_

_"Koi… close the window."_

_"Aibou… look at this." _

_"Please koi… I have to finish this."_

_And the pharaoh sighed… "Gomen Aibou… I won't bother you again."_

"I won't bother you again…" Yuugi muttered as he looked at the small struggling insect… just like that day… his last day with his love. Atemu had left that day… forever… and forever. They said it was a freak accident… a dream… but Yuugi didn't believe his friends… his doctors. No… it was he who drove his love away… drove him to his grave. Could Atemu still hate him today… even now… so many years later…

But as Yuugi stared into the eyes of the little firefly… with so much determination and will…

He knew it was not so… Atemu didn't hate him… not really.

Owari

---------------------------

A/N: I don't know. -. - Didn't really have a lot to do with school assignment… beside… oh never mind. Blahness! Hope you guys liked it still though. I don't know. I think writing these short drabbles are much easier than writing long fics right now. Yes… I think I have major blockage with Kame. What's worse is I haven't even looked at that fic in weeks. Man! Now I feel so guilty. -. - I seriously need to finish that fic… so close too.


End file.
